The Ending of Betrayal
by aaj615
Summary: Meredith started her life as a Grey, became a Shepherd and chose to be a Sloan. What happens when everything she fought so hard for falls apart and she finds herself in Seattle, away from her friends, family and husband?
1. Shake Your Groove Thing Pt 1

The last time she had seen him, everything had seemed ok. They had seemed to be in love, they hadn't been fighting, in fact they seemed perfectly happy. It wouldn't be until later that night she realized that not everything is truly how it seems to be.

Meredith hadn't been sleeping. Between being an intern and her seeing her worst nightmare whenever she closed her eyes, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a good night's sleep. At the current moment, she was walking down the hallway of the hospital with George. She heard her name be called and glanced back to see her best friend and basically big brother, walking towards her, eating a sandwich while carrying files. She rolled her eyes and let him catch up to her.

"Hey, I hear you did a capage with Burke." He said just as he caught up. She nodded not even really focusing on what he was saying. She was much more worried about the fact that when she had been scrubbing out, she realized her nail had popped a hole in the glove she had been wearing. She was conflicted because she had no clue what she should do. "Did you hold the heart?" he asked interrupting her thoughts again.

"yeah" she said with a small smile on her face. She was able to forget her problem for a minute, by thinking about the first time Derek and Mark had come home, seeming like they were high. When she had asked what their deals were, they had both replied with smiles on their faces that they had held someone's heart in their hand that day. She cut off her own thoughts, not wanting to go down the road of thinking about him.

She glanced over at Derek before walking into the elevator with George. She knew that Derek had realized something was up, and she was thankful he hadn't said anything in front of George. She watched the elevator doors closed, but not before telling Derek they would talk later.

It had been a couple hours since she had seen Derek. She had been filling out paperwork and checking on Mrs. Patterson. She wanted desperately to tell Derek. He would know what to do. But then again, she knew if something bad was going to happen, if Derek knew and tried to protect her, like he tended to do, they both would be in a lot of trouble and the less people who knew the better. She was also stressed out about the party her roommate Izzie was throwing. She had been told only a few people were coming, but ever since then everyone in the hospital had been talking about it. Frankly she wanted to strangle Izzie. The last thing she needed today was a huge party in her house.

Derek came up behind Meredith and set his chart down next to hers. "Blow off the party tonight." He told her. She turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't." She said simply.

He looked at her for a moment before replying. "Going home, stressing out, getting drunk and waking up tomorrow with a hangover isn't going to make it go away Mere." He said kindly.

She looked up sharply at him. "I'm aware Derek. But it's a hell of a lot better than going home and pretending to have never had any feelings for them either." She said. She snapped closed her file and handed it to the nurse at the station before walking away. She loved Derek but sometimes he could be so brainless. As she was walking away, her pager went off. She glanced down. "Shit" she mumbled before taking off at a run towards Mrs. Patterson's room.

It felt like her phone had been ringing off the hook all day long. Between calls from _him_ and calls from her mother's nursing home, she felt like it was never ending. Add this to getting chewed out by both the Chief and Burke, and all Meredith wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed and pray the day would end very soon. When she walked into her house, she was shocked. There was loud music, and people everywhere. She had known that Izzie had invited a lot of people but hadn't had a clue that meant this many. After yelling at George, which she did feel guilty about, she jumped onto a table with Christina and started dancing. She stole the bottle of Tequila out of Christina's hands and took a long drink from the bottle. She didn't know what else to do but enjoy the night.

After she had been dancing for a while, she felt hands pulling her down from the table. She turned and saw Derek helping her down. "Der!" she squealed excitedly, wrapping her arms around Derek. She drunkenly made him dance with her. He laughed and went along with her, knowing drunk Meredith was a lot more stubborn than sober Mere. When the music was flipped off, she turned to see who had turned it off. The man standing there defiantly brought her the biggest shock of the day. She felt Derek tense next to her, and knew she wasn't having a drunk dream.

"Mark." She said so softly she wasn't sure anyone had even heard her.


	2. Shake Your Groove Thing Pt 2

Hey guys, sorry for no message in the last chapter, I completely forgot. Anyways, here is chapter two, thank you to everyone who sent reviews. I know this storyline has been done before but I hope to put a new twist on it to make it all new for everyone.

Also I would like to state, I do not own Greys Anatomy or any of the characters.

The party had long since died down and now Meredith was sitting on the couch in her living room, surrounded by cans, bottles and food thrown everywhere. Her head was in her hands. Derek walked into the room with two coffee cups in his hands. He was followed by the one and only Mark Sloan.

Derek handed her the coffee mug and she took a long drink from the cup, relieved to find it filled with black coffee and not something sweet. She looked up at Derek thankfully.

"When is your meeting with the Chief?" he asked her, they were both ignoring Mark for the moment. Meredith was too hung over, and Derek was more worried about his best friend.

"In an hour." She said before taking another long drink of the coffee. She was still beating herself up badly over what had happened with Mrs. Patterson. Mark sat down across from them on the chair, knowing that they didn't want to talk to him about what had happened in New York.

"Anything in the patient's history?" he asked finally speaking up. He knew Meredith was beating herself up and he couldn't just sit by and watch it, especially if there was possibly something he could do to help.

Before Meredith could answer, Izzie came walking into the room looking exhausted from a night at the hospital. She kicked off her shoes and walked over to Meredith, crashing down onto the couch next to her. "I should never speak to you again." Meredith said, leaning back onto the couch and into Derek's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Meredith" Izzie said. She looked around the house and saw how trashed it was. "I had no idea it was gonna get so…" she trailed off not knowing how to explain the mess that was covered on every inch of the living room.

Meredith shifted and laid her head on Izzie's shoulder. "It's okay. Really, I don't care. What would I be doing anyway?" Meredith said with a sigh. George walked into the room, sitting in the chair next to Mark.

"Preparing for your career-altering meeting?" he threw in. He saw the looks both Mark and Derek shot him and he looked apologetically towards Meredith. "Sorry." He said. He had been introduced to Mark earlier in the night.

"Who are you?" Izzie asked looking at Mark confused. She had just realized he was in the room. Meredith pointed to Mark.

"Izzie, Mark, Mark Izzie." She said before sitting up again and taking Derek's coffee out of his hand. She had just finished hers. "That heart wall shouldn't have torn." She said thinking back to the case.

"Patient's History" Mark said again, after nodding at Izzie to acknowledge her. He could tell that the blonde, had no idea who he was and was actually relieved about that. He also knew, George had no clue. This also made him wonder what Meredith had been up to since moving to Seattle.

"Husband says she was in the best shape of her life. She lost 100 pounds last year." Meredith said, thinking back to when the husband had yelled at her. She didn't blame him in the slightest. If someone she loved had been in Mrs. Patterson's place, she couldn't even imagine what she would be like.

Izzie grabbed a beer off of the coffee table and took a sip from it. "100 pounds in a year, how's her muscle mass?" she took another drink. George looks at her disgusted. "What?" she asked looking at him confused.

"Do you know whose that was?" he asked pointing at the beer bottle in her hand.

She looked up surprised. "I thought it was yours." She said. He shook his head and she put it down quickly. Meredith looks up surprised that she hadn't thought of that earlier.

The meeting was over now, and she was going to be able to keep her job. She owed Burke and she knew it. She also knew Burke wasn't going to forget that she owed him. She had a long shift ahead of her, so she walked towards the interns locker room to change into her scrubs. Along the way, she ran into Christina and Izzie, telling them that she had survived with a months' probation. They had both said that it sucked, but in her eyes she was just thrilled to still have a job. She was willing to do whatever time they saw necessary as long as she got to still be a surgeon.

She finally made her way back to the locker room and stopped short seeing who was standing in front of the locker room. He was leaning against the door frame, obviously waiting for her. She didn't want to talk to him, but she knew she had to. She couldn't run forever, she wanted to but there was no where left to run. She couldn't ask Derek to come with her again and she had only just saved her job. So she had no choice, she had to speak to him.

Fifteen year old Meredith Grey was sitting in her driveway. She was supposed to be out having a birthday shopping trip with her mom, Ellis but Ellis had yet to show up. Meredith honestly couldn't say she was angry with Ellis. She was however angry at herself. She knew better than to think Ellis would actually stick to a promise that involved something that was such a waste of time, no matter how important a fifteenth birthday was supposed to be. She looked across the driveway and saw a red mustang sitting in the driveway. Derek and Mark were home from college.

Mark then walked out of the Shepherds house. She saw him heading across the street towards her, so she stood up and went to go greet him. Ever since he and Derek had gone to college, she had missed them both like crazy. She met him half way in the street and immediately wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to him. His face went into her hair "I missed you Mere" he told her. She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too." She told him honestly. She pulled back from the hug.

"Ellis about to take you out?" he asked knowing her birthday plans. She rolled her eyes and looked at him as if to say 'who are you kidding?'. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards the Shepherd household. They both spent most of their time there anyways.

Once they were inside, she instantly heard the noises she automatically associated with the Shepherd household. They headed towards the kitchen and she looked at him suspiciously when she saw the kitchen light dimmed. The kitchen in this house was never dark. It was never quiet in fact. Carolyn Shepherd spent a very good amount of time in this kitchen, preparing meals for her children.

"Mark…" she trailed off, suddenly getting what was going on. She had sworn she had seen Nancy and Kathy earlier this morning outside the house, but she had convinced herself she was still half asleep. Why would they be at the house? They both had their own places in the city, and Kathy had even just had her first child. It made no sense for them to be here unless….

Mark opened the kitchen door, and Kathy, Nancy, Derek, Liz, Nic, and Carolyn were all standing around the counter. The counter which held a large birthday cake, with fifteen candles all lit. They all began to sing happy birthday to Meredith, Mark joining in. Once they were done, she blew out the candles and went around, hugging every person in the room.

In her haste to be angry with Ellis, she had completely forgotten about her real family. The family who had always been there for her, through thick and thin and who she knew would always be there for her, always take care of her and always love her, no matter what. She knew it was the best feeling in the world.

Meredith walked towards Mark, who was still leaning up against the doorway to the intern's locker room. She really didn't want to talk to him. She had been drunk and upset when he had been at her house, but now that she was sober and wasn't terrified she was going to lose her job, her anger at him had come back like a rough wave crashing against the sand.

She approached him and tried to walk into the locker room, hoping he might just let her walk away. No such luck.

"Mere" he said, grabbing onto her arm. She flinched and he let go of her. She turned to face him, and he let his arm fall to his side. "How did it go." He asked looking at her concerned. She was tempted to roll her eyes.

"Fine." She snapped, going back to enter the locker room.

"Mere" he stopped her again, this time without touching her.

"Go home Mark." She snapped at him. "Look, I appreciate you trying to help me with Mrs. Patterson's case, but go home Mark." She was losing her patience. She crossed her arms in front of her, needing to keep her away from him.

"Meredith" he said again. "I love you. You're my wife. I screwed up, I know that but we are married." He pleaded with her.

"You should have thought about that before sleeping with my best friend." She snapped. She walked into the locker room, closing the door in his face.


End file.
